finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Kain Highwind/Dissidia (PSP)/Quotes
Encounters You're out of luck. Do you expect to win? All those who challenge me will fall. I will shoulder the burden. Have you ridden yourself of regret? Defeat is unacceptable. — when opponent is stronger Fleeing is not an option. — when opponent is stronger This, too, is the path I choose! — when HP is low I walk the path of trials. — when HP is low Out of the way. Are you prepared? Withdraw. — when fighting an opponent in a tournament battle. Leave this foe to me. — when fighting a second straight opponent in a tournament battle. Hmph, I'm the trump card. — when fighting an opponent in a round-robin party battle I will prevail. — when last to fight in a round-robin battle Encounters: Character Specific An impressive will that never wavers... — Warrior of Light If I must fight forever, so be it. — Garland So you're set on fighting. — Firion I will choose whom to serve. — The Emperor If you insist, I'll not stop you. — Onion Knight My lance shall pierce the dark clouds! — Cloud of Darkness I'll not lose to you, Cecil. — Cecil I will surpass myself! — Kain I will not hesitate. — Golbez Surprising, that you would fear the skies. — Bartz If my sins were to disappear... — Exdeath I can't hand over this lance. — Gilgamesh Mistakes must be atoned for. — Terra Jesters are such eyesores... — Kefka Only one should bear a long shadow. — Cloud I see that you will not fall so easily. — Tifa A fallen hero, how regrettable... — Sephiroth Not the lone wolf, are you? — Squall Hard to tell if you are serious. — Laguna I've no wish to erase my past. — Ultimecia I carry nothing I wouldn't miss. — Zidane There's no end to my trials... — Kuja Why don't you test your luck against the sun? — Tidus Deliver your prayers to heaven. — Yuna Confident in aerial combat? — Jecht You call yourself a mage? — Shantotto Flee if you wish. — Prishe Are you aware the skies are merciless? — Vaan Just try to pass judgment on me. — Gabranth I will show you my strength if you wish. — Lightning I will end this all. — Chaos A battle with the world on the line... not bad. — Feral Chaos Encounters: Story Specific Treachery of the Gods: A New Threat Kain: "Forgive me. I've no choice." Lightning: "Kain? What are you doing!?" Treachery of the Gods: Indiscernible Truth Exdeath: "So, you offer your life in exchange for theirs?" Kain: "Of course not. I offer yours." Side Story: My Road Exdeath: "I am afraid that time runs short for you." Kain: "Truly. Then let us make this quick." Battle Got you! — when using Lance Burst Wind! — when using Cyclone Impale! — when using Lance Barrage Cower! — when using Crashing Dive Soar! — when using Celestial Shooter No escape! — when using HP attack during chase Here goes! — when using Jump (low charge) Flight! — when using Jump (long charge) Know my strength! — when using Dragon's Fang Lance of the covenant! — when using Gungnir Engrave! Dragon's fang! — when using Rising Drive Cross the heavens! Bow down! — when using ' Sky Rave' Rumble! — when using Lancet Dragon's gift, to me! — when entering EX Mode. Let me ease your pain. Heavenward! — when EX Burst begins Dragon's grasp! Surrender yourself! — when imperfect EX Burst is performed Dragon's grasp! With all my strength! — with perfect EX Burst execution I've returned to my senses! — with alternate EX Burst execution You dare?! — when activating EX Revenge Hmph, leave it to me. — when called as an Assist Victory Turn to dust on this battlefield. Rest where you lie. Your levity is reprehensible. You are no match for me. What I begin, I finish. Dragons, I offer this victory! 'Twas a conquest of will. I will not forget this. Defeat I was careless... Do not think this is over... Unamusing... Have I reached the end...? I've shamed the dragoon's''sic''... I have a quest to see through..! Forgive me...! Category:Character quotes from Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy